


Favorite Things

by sumnawaz



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumnawaz/pseuds/sumnawaz
Summary: Pretty reassurances for Poppy given by Casteel.
Relationships: Penellaphe Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Penellaphe Da'Neer/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Da'Neer/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy/Casteel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff. that's all i gotta say. all characters belong to Jennifer L. Armentrout.

It was quiet where we sat, only the rasp of the flowers brushing against one another in the breeze sounding in the air. I didn’t mind the silence—in fact, I reveled in it. The late afternoon sun was golden above us, warming my skin as I lay with my head resting in Casteel’s lap. We were resting at the bottom of a steep hill, and Casteel used the curve of the land to lean his back against. My eyes remained closed, feeling the smile tug at the corners of my lips as Casteel never ceased his movements in my hair. 

His fingers constantly sifted through the strands of my hair, the gesture soothing enough to make me want to fall asleep right there. The food we’d stuffed ourselves with only helped in the matter. 

This—I needed this. 

It was Casteel’s idea to take a little field trip—since his previous ones proved to be quite interesting—and escape from the day to day chaos of being the new rulers of Atlantia. There were people who constantly needed to speak with us, things we needed to do, and with each task and conversation, I could feel my nerves and stress beginning to overwhelm me. I was wholly unprepared for this, that much I knew, and no matter how badly I wanted to do a good job, to be a Queen worthy of ruling, it was all happening so fast. I needed a moment to catch my breath.

And Casteel, of course, sensed that right away. So he made up an actual basket full of foods he knew I liked, some wine, and we mounted our horses before riding out into this beautiful field full of flowers and greenery that seemed to glitter under the sun. Now, the basket was empty of food and I felt more relaxed than I had in a while as I fell deeper and deeper into the sense of peace and comfort that Casteel provided.

“Do you want to head back?” he asked a few moments later, his voice low, like he didn’t want to disrupt the silence we basked in. I could hear the horses snorting and whinnying softly a distance away, enjoying the vast field.

“Do we have to?” I asked, carefully blinking my eyes open. The sun over us nearly blinded me as I opened my eyes. But I felt Casteel’s fingers leave my hair before the side of his hand rested on my brows, and I managed to open my eyes as he shielded them from the sun with his hand.

Casteel looked down at me, a ghost of a smirk on his lips that hinted at a dimple. His hair shone under the bright sun, a midnight black so deep it glimmered blue, and the sunlight almost provided a shadow on his cheekbones of the sweep of his long lashes. “No, we don’t,” he said with a smile. His free hand grasped one of mine, both resting on my stomach, and his thumb occasionally drawing circles on the back of my hand. “We can stay out here as long as you want.”

I doubted that we could do that, but I figured in this moment, I could at least pretend. 

I kept my gaze up at him. “Do you feel overwhelmed?” I asked softly, grateful for his hand still shielding the sun from my eyes. “About all of this? Or am I the only one who’s totally in over their head?”

“It’s not a bad thing if you are,” Casteel said, as a few clouds blocked the sun. He moved his hand, sliding his palm over my head. “But to answer your question—yes, I do.”

I scrunched my eyebrows doubtfully, but I didn’t see any dishonesty in his amber eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, Poppy,” he answered with a gentle laugh. “I may have grown up a Prince, but I wasn’t entirely prepared for this new duty.”

Twisting my lips to the side, I felt his hand that held mine shift, fingers playing with my own. I knew Casteel wasn’t prepared to be King because that was meant to fall onto Malik. But that wasn’t an option anymore and now here we were. “It’s a lot to adjust to for myself,” Casteel continued, a finger twirling a lock of my hair. “I can’t imagine what it’s like for you, so if you feel in over your head, just know you’re not alone.”

“I know I’m not.” That had never been an issue. I knew I had Casteel with me, no matter what. I let out a sigh, reluctantly sitting up and turning so I was sitting right next to him, backs of my thighs pressed against the side of his, as my legs rested on his lap. Looking down, I idly played with the hem of Casteel’s tunic as he stayed quiet, allowing me to get my thoughts together. “I think I’m  _ still _ trying to wrap my head around going from being basically invisible for most of my life to. . . This.”

One arm draped on my legs, Casteel raised his left hand to play with my hair, something he did more often than not, as he tilted his head slightly. “ _ This _ as in wearing a golden crown and having people bow to you?”

“Yes, that,” I responded dryly, shooting him a flat look that had Casteel chuckling lightly. All the bowing—I didn’t know if my mild discomfort of it was a strange thing or not, it was just something I wasn’t used to. Casteel didn’t blink twice at it, which was understandable, but when you’ve spent the majority of your life without being able to make eye contact with anyone, without walking past someone and having them immediately look away because they didn’t want to get in trouble for gazing upon the Maiden, the whole concept of people actually bowing down to you was something to get used to.

The crown, though, was pretty. Even if I wasn’t prepared for the weight of it upon my head.

I fiddled with the soft material of Casteel’s shirt between my fingers, throat tight as I suppressed a sigh. It seemed as though I was always being pushed into roles I didn’t quite have a say to.

Casteel, unsurprisingly, caught on whatever look may have crossed over my face and raised his hand, resting it on the nape of my neck while his thumb brushed along my jaw. “Poppy, what I told you before still stands,” he stated, amber eyes unflinching. “You don’t have to take the crown if you don’t want it. I sure as fuck am not going to force it on you, and I’ll make sure everyone else gets the message, too. If you choose to walk away from this, I will be right by your side.”

My heart jumped in my chest, much like it did the first time we had a conversation similar to this when everything was new, even if it still felt that way. I leaned into his touch, something Casteel obviously noticed judging by the subtle twitch of his lips. “Even if being King and Queen is what’s expected of us?”

“Fuck what’s expected of us,” Casteel instantly replied without any hesitation. He shifted me, then, the startled gasp getting caught in my throat as he moved my legs so they were on either side of him. I straddled him easily, my gown pooling on his lap as his hands settled on my hips. My own hands momentarily rested on his broad shoulders before loosely winding around his neck. Casteel’s gaze caught mine once more and held it. He tilted his head back just a bit as he looked at me. “You and I have never been two people who’ve ever done what’s expected of them, so why start now?” he asked, that subtle smirk making an appearance once more.

His words prompted a smile to dance on my lips because he wasn’t entirely wrong. Casteel and I, from the moment we had met each other, had been playing by our own rules for the most part. And he knew I wasn’t one to just sit by and let other people make decisions for me, not any more. Not ever. Him reminding me of that was just what I needed to ease any jittering nerves.

“It’s not that I don’t want it,” I said, my fingers playing with the curling ends of his hair at the back of his head. What I said was true, though. As wholly unprepared I was for this turn of events, giving up the crown wasn’t something that settled well with me. As strange as it sounded, it felt right to be a Queen—to be the Queen of Atlantia. Even if it meant ruling people who didn’t entirely like or trust me. Though. . . That could change. That would change. “It’s just a lot, but—” I laughed lightly, giving a one shouldered shrug. “I’ve handled worse.”

Casteel’s eyes glinted, hands squeezing my hips. “Yes, you have,” he appraised lowly as he lifted one hand, tucking some strands of my hair behind my ear. His knuckles grazed along my cheek as he murmured, “My brave warrior. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

My cheeks warmed, and I don’t think I would ever get used to his compliments. I smiled and before I could stop myself, I asked, “What’re your other favorite things about me?” I tried to adopt a more teasing tone in my words, but the curiosity overpowered it.

Amusement crept into his gaze as he lifted an eyebrow. “Fishing for compliments, are you?”

I shrugged, pushing down the sheepishness. “Humor me.”

Casteel gave my hips a brief tug, silently telling me to come closer, and I immediately responded by leaning towards him. He lifted his chin, just enough to brush a barely there kiss to my curling lips. “Your smile,” he whispered, watching me with hooded eyes. “It leaves me breathless—but you knew that already.”

I did, but hearing him say it again sent a wild flutter in my chest.

“Your eyes,” Casteel continued, lifting his gaze so he could meet mine. The heated honey of his eyes tightened my stomach, his stare heating my skin far more than the setting sun. “They remind me of fresh spring leaves.”

I felt one of his hands move away from me and then, a moment later, a soft petal from a sunflower he’d picked from the ground grazed my cheekbone. Casteel traced a path, so slowly, down my jaw. “I love how selfless you are,” he said, voice quiet and rough. “You put others before you, whether they deserve it or not.” The flower lightly trailed upon my lower lip and the would-be innocent gesture sent electricity coursing through my veins. “It’s why I know you’ll make an incredible Queen.”

When the flower left my mouth, Casteel closed the minimal gap between us and nipped at my lower lip in a chaste kiss that still robbed me of my breath. “I love that you’re always asking me questions,” he said with an impish grin, dimple winking into appearance, and I chuckled quietly, breathlessly. “You’re always curious about everything and everyone, always filling your mind with information you can use to your advantage when you need to.” He lifted his hand, holding the flower by the stem, and trailing the petals from my forehead down the bridge of my nose, my eyes fluttering shut at their own accord. “You’re one of the most intelligent people I know.”

Eyes still closed, I let out a shaky breath and whispered, “I doubt that.”

I sensed him lean in, his nose brushing against mine. “Would I lie to you?” I stayed silent because no, he wouldn’t. The flower trailed across my scars on my left cheek. “I love your scars.” My breath hitched at his low whisper. “They’re a testament to what you’ve survived—they show that you’re a fighter.” The flower was once again replaced by his lips, my skin tingling where his mouth touched as my throat tightened. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Poppy, and I could spend the rest of my life talking about my favorite things about you.”

My forehead pressed against his, fingers tangled in his hair as Casteel’s arm around my waist tightened, keeping me close. “That’s a long time,” was all I could manage to say. His words, whispered across my skin, sent a flutter in my stomach as the tightness in my throat remained. 

The flower grazed the underside of my jaw, his lips brushing against mine as he said, “It still wouldn’t be enough.”

I let out a breath, shaky to my own ears, as my hands cupped his face and I closed the gap between us, my lips pressing to his. My eyes squeezed closed as Casteel returned the kiss, and I could feel the tears burning my eyes. I hadn’t anticipated crying, didn’t think Casteel’s quiet, honest words would pull the tears from me, yet here I was. And I knew it was because Casteel truly meant every word he said, knew it was because he undoubtedly believed in them. I didn’t need compliments and praise from others to be comfortable with who I am, but the utter affection Casteel had spoken those words in wrapped around my heart in an embrace I only ever received from him. Because although I had my parents, Ian’s, Vikter’s, and Tawny’s love—all of which I would be grateful for until my last breath—the kind of love I felt from Casteel was dizzying and electrifying. Just as fiercely as his kiss was.

And as badly as I wanted to return the favor, to sit here and tell Casteel all of the things about him I loved, my emotions wouldn’t allow me to find the words. It seemed as though all thought filtered out of me as Casteel kissed me, but I pushed past it enough just to utter a few simple yet meaningful words. 

I broke the kiss, swallowing the urge to laugh when Casteel chased my lips with his own. My hands remained cupping his cheeks as his lashes swept up and his gaze met mine, amber eyes burning. Chocolate teased my tongue, his powerful emotions seeping into me. I caught my breath, keeping my forehead against his as I said quietly in the breath we shared, “You are my favorite person.” Casteel’s eyes flashed and I swore his hand trembled as he raised the flower, tucking it behind my ear. I smiled then, heart thundering because of him, before kissing him once more and whispering those three words against his mouth—words meant only for him to hear; not a secret to be kept from the wind and the flowers and the sun, but a well-known confession I kept reserved for him.

Casteel reiterated it, a whisper heated with honesty against my lips as he squeezed me closer, holding me like he never wanted to let go. It was okay—I didn’t want him to let go, either. 


End file.
